


I’d Put ‘U’ and ‘I’ Together

by under-latest-nostalgia (psionicTrickster)



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/under-latest-nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jay tries to communicate his affection with lines that Carlos can’t stand. (and maybe succeed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d Put ‘U’ and ‘I’ Together

**Author's Note:**

> Bad pick up lines are great.

Carlos is working in one of Auradon Prep’s many workshops when Evie giggles from beside him.

“Jay’s coming.” she whispers before nudging Carlos and going back to her own project.

Carlos looks up and pushes back a sigh when Jay swaggers up to him with a shit-eating grin.

“Are you a library book because I’m definitely checking you out.” Jay says to him with a smirk and a wink.

Carlos rolls his eyes and Jay moves to sit next to Evie, asking the blue-haired girl about what she was working on.

Carlos shakes his head and looks back to his own project.

* * *

Carlos wasn’t sure what had made Jay start greeting him in cheesy lines, but it was starting to annoy Carlos and he’s started sighing the moment Jay walks up to him.

Evie finds it hilarious and adorable, although Carlos protests that there was nothing adorable about it and that the situation was far from hilarious.

Maybe if Carlos just ignored Jay’s greetings for a while, he’d stop with the dumb jokes.

(That, and also because if Jay didn’t stop, Carlos might not be able to keep forcing back the blush that threatened to rise.)

* * *

Carlos was taking Dude for a walk through the woods when he got lost and ended up near the tourney field.

“Wow, good thing we ended up in a place we know, huh Dude?” he says as he crouches down and ruffles the dog’s fur, Dude just barks at him and wags their tail happily.

Carlos grins as the dog licks his face in affection before standing to start walking back to his dorm when he sees Jay jogging towards him.

The older boy stops in front of him with a smile, “Hey, I’m a thief and I’m here to steal your heart.”

“Christ Jay.” he says with an eye roll as he turns to walk off with Dude following behind him.

(Carlos isn’t sure but he thinks he might’ve seen Jay’s face fall as he left.)

* * *

“Why does he have to keep giving cheesy lines??” Carlos whines to Evie as the blue-haired girl combs through Mal’s hair.

Mal snorts and mumbles, “Oblivious nerd.” before settling into Evie’s hands with a contented sigh.

“Don’t be mean, Mal.” Evie says with a grin as she turns to Carlos, “Have you ever thought that, you know, he’s  _flirting_ with you?”

Carlos’ rolls his eyes again, (he’s been doing that a lot lately) “Pfft, Jay? As if. He’s probably just using me as a test subject for some other girl.”

A pillow hits him in the back of his head, “Ow!”

Carlos turns to glare at Mal who rolled her eyes at him, “He’s been crushing on you since forever, dummy. For a genius, you sure can be stupid.”

Carlos shakes his head and sticks his tongue out at her to keep attention away from his warming face.

“Oh, whatever, don’t believe me then.”

* * *

The next time Carlos sees Jay, the older boy is walking to him with enough hesitation that Carlos is about to ask what’s wrong when Jay grabs his hands and looks into his eyes and in the sincerest voice Carlos has ever heard Jay use, “If all the greatest painters in the world tried to make a painting, they still couldn’t make one as beautiful as you.”

Carlos flushes immediately and is too stunned to respond or even call out to the older boy when Jay just as suddenly drops his hands and rushes out of the room.

(Carlos spends the rest of the day trying not to think of how red Jay’s ears were when the older boy was leaving.)

* * *

“So you used another line on him when you know he dislikes it?”

“I couldn’t help it, E! I was too nervous!”

Carlos has spent the last two minutes sitting outside his own dorm contemplating whether he should just barge in or leave because two of his best friends were obviously talking about him.

“Don’t be such a wimp, Jay. Just say it clearly, it’s easy. The nerd’ll never get it until you just say so.”

Scratch that three of his best friends were talking about it. Who knows, maybe even Dude’s there and it’ll be all his best friends.

“Hey! It’s not like you said  _“I love you”_  to Ben so easily!”

Carlos flushes as he hears Jay say it out loud, as much as part of him is vehemently creating excuses that they probably weren’t talking about him, logically, he knows they are.

(Carlos ends up walking away from the room with a grin on his face that he can’t get rid of.)

* * *

The next afternoon, Carlos is nervously bouncing on his heels as he waits for Jay’s tourney practice to end.

The older boy practically lights up when he sees Carlos waiting for him on the bench. Jay is about to say something when Carlos stops the boy by pressing a finger on the other’s lips.

Carlos bites his own lip and inhales deeply as the older boy looks at him in confusion.

_“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.”_

It takes a second for Jay to process what Carlos had said and his face is suddenly very, very red.

Carlos is blushing very hard too, his freckles showing more prominently on his face as they stand there for a few seconds.

“S-so is that a no?” Carlos mumbles when Jay doesn’t respond.

Jay shakes his head when Carlos speaks, “N-no! I mean, yes. I mea-”

Carlos presses his lips against the older boy, laughing as the older immediately shuts up and presses back. Carlos leans back to before whispering against Jay’s lips, “Oops, I guess I stole that one. Will you be taking it back or are you not as great a thief as you thought?”

Jay rolls his eyes at the younger boy before kissing him properly, one hand going up to hold the back of the younger’s neck and the other placed lightly on Carlos’ hip.

The kiss is soft and sweet, there was too many people around them that made deepening the kiss too inappropriate.

They stop after the wolf-whistles from Jay’s teammates gets too loud and Jay ends up grinning widely with his forehead presses against the smaller boy.

Carlos is smiling too, not quite believing that this was really real until the older boy opens his mouth again.

“So, is there gonna be a third kiss or am I going to have to lie to my diary?”

(Carlos snorts and rolls his eyes but gives Jay a third kiss anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](http://under-latest-nostalgia.tumblr.com/post/127567591156/id-put-u-and-i-together). :)
> 
> (you're welcome for the happy fic.)


End file.
